2.03 Orientierung
"Orientierung" ist die 3. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 28. Episode von Lost. Michael, Sawyer und Jin finden sich als Gefangene einer Gruppe wieder, von der sie vermuten, dass es sich dabei um "die Anderen" handelt. In der Station unter der Luke erfährt die Gruppe mehr über ihre neue Umgebung, ist aber von Desmonds Reaktion verwirrt, als das seltsame Computer-Equipment beschädigt wird. Die Rückblende konzentriert sich auf Locke und zeigt, wie er Helen kennenlernt und wie er seinen Vater das erste Mal wiedersieht, nachdem dieser ihm seine Niere gestohlen hat. Inhalt Rückblende und Helen beim Abendessen.]] Locke besucht eine Selbsthilfegruppe, bei der eine Frau sich gerade darüber auslässt, dass ihre Mutter ihr 30$ aus der Brieftasche gestohlen hat. Locke amüsiert sich darüber und als die Gruppenleiterin ihn darauf anspricht, erklärt er, dass man sich über 30$ nicht aufzuregen braucht und erzählt schließlich davon, wie sein Vater ihn betrogen hat. Nach der Veranstaltung kommt ein anderes Gruppenmitglied, Helen, zu ihm, und flirtet ein wenig mit ihm und dankt ihm dafür, dass er vor der Gruppe ausgesprochen hat, was sie schon immer wollte. Helen wacht in der Nacht auf und sieht, dass Locke sich gerade anzieht. Er behauptet, dass er Schwierigkeiten hat, in einem fremden Bett zu schlafen. Am Morgen sitzt er in seinem Auto und wartet vor den Toren des Anwesens seines Vaters. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Beifahrertür und sein Vater setzt sich ins Auto. Er sagt Locke, dass er aufhören soll, ihn zu beobachten und zu verfolgen und spricht schließlich aus, dass er nicht erwünscht ist und nicht mehr herkommen soll. Locke und Helen sitzen in einem Restaurant, weil sie seit 6 Monaten zusammen sind. Helen gibt Locke ein Geschenk: Ein Schlüssel zu ihrem Haus. Allerdings stellt sie ihm die Bedingung, dass er sich vom Haus seines Vaters fernhält. Locke ist einverstanden, kann aber sein Wort nicht halten. Eines Tages folgt Helen Locke und sieht ihn am Tor des Anwesens seines Vaters. Als sie ihn konfrontiert erklärt sie, dass er Angst vor der Zukunft hat und davor, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und die Beziehung mit ihr zu vertiefen. Er sagt, dass er nicht weiß, was er tun soll und sie sagt ihm, dass es schwierig sein muss, weil es eine Frage des Vertrauens ist. Er scheint zu verstehen, was sie sagen will und die beiden umarmen sich. Geschehnisse auf der Insel In der Schwan-Station In der unterirdischen Anlage sind Jack, Locke und Desmond genug abgelenkt, sodass Kate durch den Lüftungsschacht in die Waffenkammer gelangen kann. Sie lädt eine Schrotflinte und taucht hinter Desmond auf. Sie löst die Situation auf, indem sie Desmond mit dem Gewehrgriff schlägt. Während er fällt löst sich jedoch ein Schuss aus seiner Waffe, der den Computer trifft und schwer beschädigt. Als Desmond aufgeregt behauptet, dass alle sterben werden, wenn der Computer nicht repariert wird, schlägt Kate vor, dass Sayid ihn wieder reparieren könnte. Locke schickt sie daher los, um Sayid zu holen. right|thumb|250px|Das Eröffnungslogo des [[Schwan Orientierungsfilm|Orientierungsfilms.]] Jack besteht darauf, dass Desmond erzählt, was ihm passiert ist. Vor drei Jahren hat er an einem Wettrennen um die Welt teilgenommen, als sein Boot an einem Riff zerschellt ist. Am Strand hat ihn ein Mann namens "Kelvin" gefunden und mitgenommen. Desmond wurde von ihm rekrutiert, ihm bei seiner einzigen Aufgabe auf der Insel zu helfen: Alle 108 Minuten muss er die Zahlen in den Computer eingeben und "Execute" drücken. Er sagt, dass "das Ende der Welt" kommt, wenn die Taste nicht gedrückt wird, aber er hat keine Zeit, es detaillierter zu erklären. Daher weist er sie an, sich einen Film anzusehen, der sich im Bücherregal hinter "The Turn of the Screw" befindet. Der Film begrüßt seine Zuschauer in der Station 3, die auch "Der Schwan" genannt wird, wie man von den Logos her schließen kann, die sich auf nahezu jedem Gegenstand befinden. Ein Projekt namens "DHARMA Initiative" wird beschrieben, das von der "Hanso Foundation", einer Forschungsgruppe, gegründet wurde. Der Film endet mit der Erklärung, dass die Zuschauer wegen einem Vorfall in der Vergangenheit für die nächsten 540 Tage alle 108 Minuten den Code eingeben müssen. Nach diesen 540 Tagen würde sie ein anderes Team ablösen. Jack und Locke entwickeln verschiedene Reaktionen auf den Film: Jack ist der Ansicht, dass es sich nur um ein psychologisches Experiment handelt, während Locke glaubt, dass man den Film beim Wort nehmen muss. thumb|left|250px|[[Desmond versucht, den Computer zu reparieren.]] Kurz danach versucht Desmond, den Computer hochzufahren, aber es kommt zu einem Kurzschluss und eine Sicherung brennt durch. Desmond gerät in Panik, nimmt Lebensmittel und etwas von dem Serum, das er sich selbst injiziert hat, mit und rennt davon. Jack folgt ihm und lässt Locke zurück, der versucht, den Computer zu reparieren. Locke erleidet einen kurzen emotionalen Zusammenbruch, aber dann erscheinen Kate, Sayid und Hurley. Ohne nach Details zu fragen weist Sayid Kate und Hurley an, die Stromversorgung wiederherzustellen, während er sich den Computer ansieht. Jack holt Desmond ein und hält ihn mit einer Waffe in Schach. Desmond teilt ihm den Code mit, aber Jack ist nicht daran interessiert. Stattdessen fragt er ihn, wo er hinläuft, wodurch Desmond sich an seine frühere Konversation mit Jack erinnert. Desmond fragt nach der Patientin, die Jack damals behandelt hat, aber er blockt zunächst ab, bevor er ihm doch noch sagt, dass er sie geheiratet hat. Aufgrund von Jacks Reaktion stellt Desmond die Vermutung auf, dass sie nicht mehr verheiratet sind. Jack nimmt seine Waffe herunter und weint. Desmond nutzt die Gelegenheit zur Flucht und verabschiedet sich mit den Worten "Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, ja?" thumb|right|250px|[[Sayid repariert den Computer.]] In der Station hat Sayid mittlerweile den Computer wieder zum laufen gebracht und lässt Locke die Zahlen eingeben. Als Hurley sie hört, drängt er Locke, sie nicht zu benutzen, lässt ihn aber weitermachen, als er sieht, dass er eine falsche Zahl eingegeben hat. Gerade als Locke "Execute" drücken will kommt Jack dazu und nennt ihm die korrekten Zahlen. Locke meint, dass Jack den Knopf drücken sollte, aber der weigert sich. Als das Alarmsignal ertönt, haben die beiden eine weitere Auseinandersetzung. Locke fragt, warum Jack es so schwer fällt, zu glauben und Jack fragt, warum Locke es so leicht fällt. Locke ist verärgert und sagt, dass es niemals leicht war und dass es eine Frage des Vertrauens für Jack ist. Es bleibt noch eine knappe Sekunde, als Jack schließlich die Taste drückt. Locke sagt, dass er die erste Schicht übernehmen wird. Auf der anderen Seite der Insel thumb|250px|left|[[Michael, Jin und Sawyer sitzen fassungslos am Strand.]] Am Strand finden Michael und Sawyer Jin, dessen Arme gefesselt sind und der von fünf Leuten verfolgt wird, die er als "Andere" bezeichnet. Die drei werden angegriffen und von einem einzelnen Angreifer schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt. Michael, Sawyer und Jin werden in Fangnetzen durch den Dschungel getragen und in eine Grube geworfen, die mit Bambusstangen abgedeckt wird. Sie untersuchen ihr Gefängnis und Sawyer versucht, herauszukommen, indem Michael und Jin ihm Hilfestellung geben. Der Mann, der sie am Strand überwältigt hat, greift jedoch ein und eine weitere Gefangene wird in die Grube verfrachtet. Als sie erwacht stellt sie sich als Ana-Lucia vor und sie finden heraus, dass sie alle an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815 waren. thumb|right|250px|[[Ana-Lucia wird in die Grube geworfen.]] Ana-Lucia saß im Heckteil, der abseits vom Rumpf gelandet ist. Sie behauptet, die ganze Zeit alleine überlebt zu haben und dass sie auch gefangen genommen wurde. Sawyer zeigt ihr, dass er noch eine Waffe hat und dass er die Wache austricksen und dann fliehen will. Ana-Lucia kritisiert seinen Plan und während sie debattieren nimmt sie Sawyer die Waffe ab und ruft nach dem Wachmann, der sie aus der Zelle holt. Er fragt sie, welche Informationen sie gewinnen konnte und Michael, Sawyer und Jin realisieren, dass sie von ihr getäuscht wurden. Wissenswertes Produktion * In dieser Episode kommt der bisher noch namenlose Charakter von Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje erstmals vor. * Claire, Shannon, Sun und Charlie kommen nicht vor. * Der Orientierungsfilm wurde am APO Set der 4. und 5. Staffel der Serie " " gedreht, die ebenfalls von J.J. Abrams stammt. * Das Foto von Desmond und Penelope wurde mit einer anderen Schauspielerin aufgenommen als Sonya Walger. Sonya Walger wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gecastet. ** Auf der DVD wurde das Bild korrigiert. Wiederkehrende Themen * Jin, Michael und Sawyer werden von unbekannten Angreifern gefangen genommen. * Das Logo der Schwan-Station und die Countdown-Anzeige sind schwarz-weiß. * Als Desmond den Computer reparieren will sagt Locke, dass Jack ihn loslassen soll, worauf Jack erwidert: "Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll!" * Nachdem er Anthony Cooper verfolgt und beobachtet hat, konfrontiert Locke ihn mit dem Betrug und Verrat. Coooper sagt ihm, er soll verschwinden und nicht wiederkommen. * Kelvin hat Desmond erzählt, dass sie durch das Drücken des Knopfes "nur die Welt retten". * Dr. Marvin Candle hat eine Armprothese. * Im Orientierungsfilm wird von Elektromagnetismus gesprochen. * Jack glaubt, dass die Eingabe der Zahlen nur ein psychologisches Experiment ist. * Desmond erinnert sich an Jack. * Desmond verabschiedet sich von Jack mit den Worten "Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, ja?" * Die Zahlen müssen alle 108 Minuten eingegeben werden, dazu ist 4 Minuten Zeit, nachdem der Alarm ertönt; nach 540 Tagen wird das Personal ausgewechselt. 108 ist die Summer der Zahlen; 5 x 108 = 540. * Ana-Lucia gibt vor, auch eine Gefangene zu sein, um Informationen zu sammeln. * Sawyer will den Wachmann täuschen, um zu entkommen. * Hurley will nicht, dass Locke die Zahlen eingibt, lässt ihn aber in dem Glauben, es wäre ihm egal, als er sieht, dass Locke eine falsche Zahl eingegeben hat. * Am Strand werden die drei Überlebenden des Floßes von fünf Überlebenden des Heckteils verfolgt. Insgesamt sind 8 Personen am Strand. In den Kampf sind 4 Personen verwickelt (Eko, Michael, Jin und Sawyer). * Während Ana-Lucia auch eine "Gefangene" ist, sind 4 Personen in dem Gefängnis. * Zu Beginn der Episode sind 4 Personen in der Station (Jack, Locke, Kate und Desmond), nach dem Stromausfall sind es ebenfalls 4 Personen (Locke, Kate, Sayid und Hurley). Handlungsanalyse * Jack und Locke haben in dieser Episode mehrmals verschiedene Meinungen, insbesondere in Bezug auf die Taste und ihren Sinn. Kulturelle Referenzen * In der Schwan-Station gibt es diverse Bücher, deren Handlung im Bereich der Mystery- oder Geheimagenten-Thematik angesiedelt ist. ** "A hooded Crow" von Craig Thomas. ** "Der dritte Polizist" ("The third Policeman") von . ** "High Hand" von Gary Phillips. ** "The Turn of the Screw" von . ** "Dirty Work" von Stuart Woods. ** "Operation Rainbow" ("Rainbow Six") von . * "Howdy Doody": Als Sawyer seinen Ausbruchsplan beschreibt, benutzt er in der englischen Fassung den Begriff "Howdy Doody". Dabei handelt es sich um eine TV-Sendung für Kinder, die von 1947 bis 1960 ausgestrahlt wurde. Der Charakter namens Howdy Doody ist ein Marionettenjunge mit Sommersprossen. * " ": Sawyer bezeichnet Eko in der englischen Fassung als "Shaft". Dabei handelt es sich um einen berühmten "Blaxploitation"-Film. Der Hauptcharakter, ein schwarzer Privatdetektiv namens John. Shaft sollte eine Art afroamerikanische Antwort auf James Bond sein. Literarische Methoden Ironie * Als Jin, Sawyer und Michael gefangen genommen werden, denken beide Gruppen voneinander, dass die anderen "Die Anderen" sind. Handlungswendung * Der Orientierungsfilm zeigt offiziell die Präsenz der DHARMA Initiative auf der Insel. Gegenüberstellung * Sowohl in seiner Vergangenheit als auch auf der Insel muss sich Locke zwischen bekannten Sachen (sein Vater; Wut; Verrat; rationales Denken) und Sachen, für die er Vertrauen zeigen muss (Helen; die Taste drücken) entscheiden. ** In seiner Rückblende erbringt Locke erstmals seit dem Verrat seines Vaters einen Vertrauensbeweis. Auf der Insel, auf die ihn dieser Vertrauensbeweis gebracht hat, muss er nach dem Absturz erneut Vertrauen beweisen, indem er die Luke öffnet und entweder an das Tastedrücken glaubt oder nicht. Querverweise * Sawyer enthüllt, dass er eine Waffe bei sich und hat und Ana-Lucia nimmt sie ihm ab, als er mit Michael diskutiert. Bei der Wanderung zu einem höheren Punkt, um von dort aus den Transceiver zu benutzen, hat Sawyer enthüllt, dass er eine Waffe hat und Kate hat sie ihm abgenommen, während er mit Sayid diskutiert hat. Es handelt sich in beiden Fällen um die Waffe des Marshals und Sawyer erwähnt dies auch in beiden Fällen, als er gefragt wird, wie er die Waffe ins Flugzeug gebracht hat. Zitate Jack: Dann nehmen wir eine Auszeit! Locke: Du willst deine dämlichen 30 Dollar zurück? Ich will meine Niere wieder haben! Offene Fragen * Wie hat Dr. Marvin Candle seinen Arm verloren? * Was ist der Vorfall, von dem er spricht? * Was wurde davor in der Station erforscht? * Wo sind die anderen Stationen und was befindet sich darin? * Ist die Eingabe der Zahlen wirklich ein wichtiger Vorgang oder nur ein psychologisches Experiment? da:Orientation en:Orientation es:Orientation fr:2x03 he:התמצאות it:Orientamento nl:Orientation pl:Orientation pt:Orientation ru:Инструктаж Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2